memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 4 | miniseries = | minino = | author = Arnold Drake, George Kashdan, Allan Moniz, John Warner | illustrator = Alberto Giolitti, Angelo Todaro, Alden McWilliams | editor = | printed = | covers = | published = | first published = November 1974 - July 1976 | format = Paperback | original format = 9 comics | format2 = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 224 | story = | publisher = Golden Press | original publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = ISBN 0-307-11189-X | date = 2260s | stardate = various | altcover = | altcaption = }} The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4 was the last of four omnibus collections reprinting stories from the first series of Star Trek comic books, which were published by Gold Key Comics in the 1960s and 1970s. The collection was published by Golden Press in Winter 1977. Introduction Star Fleet Command Star Fleet Headquarters United Federation of Planets TO: James T. Kirk, Captain Stardate 6273.52 FROM: Star Fleet Command Mission Review Staff Hdqtrs. Dear Jim: I thought I'd take a moment to let you know we have received nearly all the information regarding review of your mission. Let me say at the outset, although informally, that HQ is very pleased with the Enterprise under your command and that the mission is deemed an unqualified success. Jim, you've certainly earned my respect and the respect of the staff here. Formal evaluation is still processing and will be forwarded to you ASAP. Just some questions re the latest batch of data received: 1. Can you speculate on the nature of the being you called ? The explanation in the logs seems to have some gaps. For example, are there others of her "race" or was (is) she a unique phenomenon. You may wish to discuss this with Spock before you reply. It must have been some shock to come across this "being" even for such an experienced explorer as you. 2. Professor has been responding to rehabilitation and neurological treatment. We believe his future is promising. However, we are concerned that another incident should not occur, especially in light of the experimental time travel experiments we are conducting. What we need is a detailed report of the physical surrounding you encountered in Hollywood 1975 A.D. to check for temporal displacement. I suggest hypnopharmacological assists to your memory. I must stress that any and all details are urgently needed. 3. Finally we have received encouraging results from Hercula. The two species seem to be integrating but a long distance must still be traveled before there is true equality. Can you make any contribution in the way of documentation on genetics and intelligence indices? Perhaps Dr. McCoy has data that was not included in your initial report. I look forward to greeting you at HQ. J. Briton James Briton Colonel, Mission Review United Space Services Date of Transmission 9/19 Contents * "From Sputnik to Warp Drive" * "Ice Journey" (#27) * "The Mimicking Menace" (#28) * "Death of a Star" (#30) * "The Final Truth" (#31) * "The Animal People" (#32) * " " (#33) * "The PsychoCrystals" (#34) * "A Bomb in Time" (#36) * "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" (#38) Appendices Connections External Links * Enterprise Logs, Volume 4, The